Un moment inoubliable
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Première déclaration d'amour. One-shot cadeau d'anniversaire pour une amie. Suite de cette histoire sur mon livejournal.


C'est un petit one-shot avec de l'amour à de l'eau de rose enfin c'est pas totalement sure…pour une de mes amie qui m'est importante et qui est fan de ShizNat (on ne s'en doutait pas à cette histoire^^), Joyeux Anniversaire Maude, je suis convaincue que tu vas aimer.

* * *

PDV Natsuki

Je l'ai toujours aimé, elle était belle, gentille, intelligente, grandiose, un ange tombé du ciel, tel un diamant étincelant qui aveuglait tout sur son passage. Elle avait des yeux rougeoyants de vie comme le sang pourtant y receler de sensualité bestiale, comme la couleur de la passion. Des lèvres pulpeuses, des fesses à en faire baver d'envie et dont on ne pouvait soustraire du regard et qu'on voudrait toucher….enfin je voulais dire qu'elle avait tout pour plaire et je ne faisais pas exception aux nombreux admirateurs qu'elle possédait.

Je l'observais de loin, juste la voir sourire me rendait heureuse mais je voulais plus, surtout lorsque j'avais appris que Reito Kanzaki mon proclamé rival (enfin c'était seulement moi qui le proclamait) s'était déclaré à elle. Je n'avais pas pu supporter qu'il ait osé prendre de l'avance sur moi, mais ce qui me soulageait c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore accepté, j'avais écouté les commères de fans de ma déesse en parler.

Je la voulais pour moi seule, c'était mon trésor que je voulais posséder et dont personne n'avait le droit de l'avoir avant que j'ai pu au moins tenter ma chance qui t'a prendre un râteau monumental. J'avais plus rien à perdre à par dignité, ce n'était pas grave, je n'en avais pas spécialement besoin.

J'allais donc prendre mon courage à deux mains et la rencontrer en personne après les cours, je lui avais laissé un petit mot lui demandant de m'attendre devant la salle de sport. Je marchais nerveusement pendant plus de quatre heures. Oui je l'attendais depuis 14 heures car je ne voulais à tout prix ne pas être en retard. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait se passer. Une tempête, un avion qui s'écrasait sur la cour, la foudre qui me tombait dessus, les martiens qui venaient m'enlever pour m'étudier.

J'avais pris toutes mes précautions pour cette grande occasion. Des nouvelles chaussettes, j'avais lavé mes chaussures, j'avais bien repassé mes vêtements pas un seul pli que j'avais même du mal à bouger. Je mettais bien lavé avec une bonne dose de gel douche, je mettais brossé les dents (plusieurs dizaine de minutes) au cas où qu'il y aurait un baiser (rire pervers), j'avais mis le parfum hors de prix de ma mère, elle allait me tuer que j'ai chargé sur la dose, ce n'était pas important. Mais je crois qu'avoir marché de droite à gauche sous un soleil caniculaire n'arrange en rien à mon hygiène corporelle. J'étais en sueur, je me regardais avec l'aide de mon téléphone portable, j'étais complètement écarlate. La cuisson de ma peau était au maximum.

Je sentais sous mes bras et j'ai cru avoir un malaise. Quelle horreur j'en avais presque des vertiges. Je cherchais dans mon sac quelque chose pour me rafraîchir mais rien, alors j'enlevais ma veste et chemise et je me retrouvais en débardeur pour aérer tout cela. Je n'avais pas de déodorant alors j'utilisais ni vu ni connu ma tablette de chewing-gum mentholé.

Je voyais une silhouette de loin, mince je n'avais pas mes jumelles ! Je n'arrive pas à bien voir ! OH MON DIEU C'est elle ! C'est bien elle ! Elle était venue ! L'amour de ma vie est venu ! POUR MOI ! MWAHAHAH !J'imaginais à de nombreuses reprises cet instant merveilleux.

_''Vous __Shizuru __Viola voulez-vous prendre pour épouse __Natsuki __Kruger __de l'aimer et de la chérir et elle dit sans hésitation oui en pleurant et c'est à mon tour que le prêtre questionna._

''OH QUE OUI !'' Hurlais-je en sautant en l'air mais ce fut trop tard, je réalisais que j'avais encore divagué dans mon autre monde et Viola m'observa un moment sur ses gardes. Pourtant elle ne s'arrêta pour fuir en courant, non elle venait me rejoindre moi avec un petit sourire ! J'étais si heureuse que j'avais envie de crier mon bonheur au monde entier et aussi je voulais faire ma Kuga danse. Les poings serraient devant moi et les bougeant de manière de faire des cercles au niveau du haut de mon corps. Non pas maintenant car **là** elle partira en courant. Elle arriva enfin, les cheveux aux vents, elle passa délicatement ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure sablée. J'observais béa et en riant bêtement devant cette beauté venue d'ailleurs, qu'elle était magnifique.

''Ara bonjour ?'' Elle m'avait dit bonjour ! Je n'avais pas rêvé ? J'aurais dû l'enregistrer pour l'écouter en boucle avant de dormir. La grande, sublime, talentueuse, magnifique Shizuru Viola, elle m'avait dit bonjour. Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour. Repasse ce mot dans sa tête sans arrêt…

''Kannin na mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir ici ?'' Mais quel accent sexy, kannin na, kannin na, kannin na…

''Aaah…reuh…'' Continuais-je à m'extasier devant sa plastique de rêve. Je trouvais en général les uniformes scolaires banales mais pas sur elle. C'était le fantasme ultime.

''Areuh ? Excuse-moi, tu vas bien ? Tu saignes du nez ?'' Question Viola un tendant un mouchoir vers la bluette qui cligna à plusieurs reprises des paupières.

''SHIZURU-SAMA !'' Hurla écarlate une Natsuki qui allait presque avoir un malaise. Mince mais pourquoi je hurlais comme une hystérique ? J'étais où déjà ? Comment je m'appelais ? Oh mon dieu j'étais devenue amnésique à cause du sourire Colgate de Shizuru ! Je pouvais l'entendre rire divinement. J'étais au paradis…

''Sama ? Tu es amusante et très mignonne. Tu voulais donc me voir.'' Je suis amusante et très mignonne, Shizuru le pensais ? Je t'aime !

''Pfuis jhfzi amijredz dz jfijz…'' c'est-à-dire en langage humain et avec un décodeur approprié que malheureusement moi seule connaissait, je suis amoureuse de toi.

''Quoi ?''

''Porte mes quinze enfants !'' Oh non c'était un peu trop dans notre relation ! J'aurai dû d'abord commencer par un.

''Qu-quoi ?'' Rougit adorablement ma châtaigne.

''J'aiiime….tes fesses !'' Elle redoubla de rougeur et me remercia de mon 'compliment' peu conventionnelle. Reprend tes esprits Kuga ! Tu me faisais honte ! Recommençons de nouveau depuis le début et que soit claire cette fois-ci.

''Jet'aimejevoudraissortiravectoim emarierainsiqu'avoirdesenfants'' Répétais-je sans prendre une pause pour respirer.

''Je-''

''Merde…je…ne me sens pas bien…'' Interrompis-je, Mince j'ai attrapé une insolation ! Je suis tombée sur Viola qui amortit ma chute. Elle sentais si bon, elle était si douce, quel délice. Oh non, non, non ; j'avais envie de vomir ! Et malheureusement je l'avais fait.

Fin PDV Natsuki

* * *

''Et c'est ainsi que ta mère m'a demandé de sortir avec elle, c'était une déclaration des plus inoubliables et original.''

''Ce n'est pas du tout amusant !'' Pesta écarlate Natsuki alors que sa femme et fille riaient à ses dépens.

''Pourtant grâce à cela nous sommes ensembles. Tu m'as faite une grande impression.''


End file.
